


in the kitchen

by littledust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sokka and Suki attempt to make a cake for Katara's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based on real life events.

"This is all just chemistry."

"Right."

"Simple chemistry."

"Yes."

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" Sokka wailed, flailing the whisk and sending spatters of frosting everywhere. "The recipe says beat until stiff peaks form! I've beaten it to death!"

Suki winced and read the recipe again. "That's what it says. Uh, Sokka, you do realize that neither of us knows how to bake, right?"

Frowning, Sokka dipped a finger into the still-runny frosting and licked it. His expression brightened, and Suki prepared herself for an idea that would be either incredibly stupid or incredibly innovative. Maybe both. With Sokka, you never knew. "Hey, do you think Katara would like--wait for it--a cake FLOATING in frosting? 'Cause she's a waterbender!"

"Um." Suki glanced over at the innocent cake, which had miraculously emerged from the oven unscathed. "I think it would get soggy and then fall apart. Good idea, though! Very... thoughtful."

Sokka deflated. "I just wanted to do something nice for Katara's birthday. Y'know, because on her last birthday we were busy outrunning murderous lunatics." He grabbed the bowl of frosting and wielded the whisk in dramatic fashion. "And she WILL have a nice cake! Suki! Cover me, I'm going in!" With that, he resumed his frenzied beating.

Some time later, Suki and Sokka presented a delighted Katara with a beautifully frosted birthday cake. The birthday girl was rather curious about why they were both sporting ice packs on their arms, though.


End file.
